Of All The Chances
by HeatFirePassion
Summary: He based everything on luck and a single coin while she planned every detail of her life out. Will bringing them together change everything? Please R&R xx


**Of All The Chances**

**Joe**** Lucas**

_Joe__ flips his lucky coin revealing heads "Yes it is" He smiled back._

**A guy that based everything on chance**

"_So you up for the party tonight, __Joe?" Nick asked as he walked into his older brother's room._

"_Come on, Nick" Kevin turned around on the computer chair to face Nick, "You know, you don't ask Joe"_

_Joe__ smiled back at how well his brothers knew him. "You ask the coin"_

_Joe__ flipped the coin, grabbing it in his hand and placing it on the back of his hand._

_Joe__ revealed what the coin said "Tails"_

"_Can't Nick, the coin said no besides I gotta study for some tests" Joe shrugged pulling out some books._

**Miley Stewert**

_Miley is holding a day planner power walking to her next class, crossing it off her list of to do's_

**A girl who had everything planned**

"_Okay so first off we're going to have breakfast in the hotel" Miley started their schedule for their trip._

"_Then we're going to go swimming with some dolphins…"_

"_Then have lunch at this nearby café, I walked past"_

"_Then…"_

"_Miles! Do you have to organize everything down to the minute?" Jackson argued._

_Miley flicked through her day planner at a certain page, she looked up at Jackson and replied._

"_Yes"_

**What happens when these two cross paths?**

"_Oh I'm sorry" Miley said picking up her things off the ground._

"_No, it's my fault" Joe shook his head, "Well technically… it's my coin's fault"  
"Your coin's fault?" Miley asked standing up, looking at Joe's features._

_Joe put a hand through his hair, "Yea, it's a weird thing I do"_

_Miley smiled, "Tell me more about it"_

_Joe looks up at Miley and smiles._

**Will they be able to get along?**

"_So what are you doing now?" Joe asked casually as they walked through the hallways of their school._

_Miley told Joe, her schedule, and he was shocked._

"_You have everything mapped out, don't you?" Joe asked scratching the back of his neck._

"_Well at least till the end of July" Miley shrugged. "Then I have to start all over again"_

"_Don't you ever get tired of having detail of your life planned out?" Joe questioned._

"_No, it makes me feel in control" Miley replied "Don't you plan, ahead?"_

"_Like I said before, I depend on my coin" Joe nodded_

**Will fate bring them together?**

"_I don't know if I should ask her out, bro" Joe lays on his bed with Kevin sitting on a nearby chair._

"_Well if you really like her then do it" Kevin said._

"_You know what, why am I talking to you?" Joe asked rhetorically._

"_Oh Gee Thanks" Kevin scoffed as he stubbornly walked out of Joe's room._

"_Not what I meant, Kev!" Joe called out._

_Joe pulled out his lucky coin and flipped it. He grabbed the coin placing it on the back of his hand._

"_Let's see, what fate thinks of Miley and I" Joe said as he slowly lifted up his hand._

**And bring them into love?**

"_I think I love you" Miley whispered as they continued to dance on the beach with gentle music playing_

_Joe smiled in her hair, "I don't"_

_Miley lifted her head with sadness till Joe said_

"_I know I'm in love with you" Joe reassured her._

_Miley smiled pulling him down to her._

_Joe grinned as their lips touched making him fall more in love with Miley, if possible._

_They both pulled away breathless._

"_I love you, Joe"_

"_I love you too, Miles"_

**Or tear them apart?**

"_How the heck can you base every decision on a coin?" Miley yelled at Joe._

"_Because I can!" Joe argued back._

"_Don't you ever think about planning anything?" Miley asked tension still in her voice._

"_When the time comes then I'll decide what happens" Joe crossed his arms over his chest._

"_You mean your coin will" Miley retorted back._

_Joe shook his head angrily, "If it wasn't for my coin, we wouldn't even be in the relationship we're in"_

_Miley's mouth fell. "So you're saying this whole relationship? Was based on a coin's decision!?"_

"_What if I am" Joe turned his back on Miley, refusing to look at her._

_Miley wiped the tears away walking out of the house, not looking back._

**Will he ever stop with chances?**

"_Joe, what's wrong with you?" Nick asked as Joe sat bored on the couch._

"_I don't know" Joe huffed._

"_Do you want to come with me and Kevin bowling tonight?" Nick asked._

"_Do I?" Joe asked the coin, tossing it in the air catching it and placing it on the back of his hand._

_Joe lifted up his hand revealing his answer_

"_I guess I do" Joe sighed getting up._

"_You know Kevin's gonna kick you're butt again?" Nick asked as they exited the front door._

**When will she stop planning her life?**

"_I was wondering, if you wanted to go shopping this Saturday" Lilly asked her._

"_Um let me check my schedule" Miley flipped though her diary._

"_Yea, we can get to the mall at 10 or 11 then have a little lunch, look around for 2 hours then watch 'He's Just not that Into you' then we can go looking a bit more then go home at like 5"_

"_Seriously Miley, you have a problem" Lilly rolled her eyes._

"_What?" Miley asked tilting her head to the side._

"_You plan everything!" Lilly yelled "It's getting out of control!"_

**What happens when their worlds want them together?**

_Joe slowly walked onto the beach laying down on the sand._

_A few moments later, Miley came and sat on the same beach a few feet away from Joe._

_Joe turned his head and saw Miley, he got up and walked towards her._

_"Hey" Joe said as he sat down next to her._

_"Hi" Miley replied back, smiling slightly._

_"What are you doing on the beach?" Joe asked._

_"I planned to go to the beach on a Wednesday night" Miley replied._

_Joe laughed softly._

_"What?" Miley asked._

_"I was like 'Should I go to the beach?' and the coin said yes" Joe shrugged._

_Miley smiled "This is weird"_

_"Maybe because it's meant to be" Joe quietly replied._

_"Maybe"_

**Starring…**

**Joe Jonas as ****Joe Lucas**

_Joe flipped his coin and caught it._

"_Well I guess I'm going with Frankie to the dentist"_

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewert**

_Miley is writing in her day planner_

"_Yes! I just finished the rest of the year"_

**Nick Jonas as N****ick Lucas**

_Nick is at home playing his guitar_

"_Joe seriously needs to get rid off that coin"_

**Emily Osment as Lilly Trustcott**

_Lilly sighs as Miley plans their science project_

"_Could we have just made a potato clock like everyone else?_

**Kevin Jonas as ****Kevin Lucas**

_Kevin is at home playing Wii._

"_Take that! You flesh eating potato!"_

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**

_Mitchie is bored at home_

"_Hey I should call Miles, she always has something planned"_

**In "Of All The Chances****"**

"Heads, you love me forever, Tails, I never speak to you again"  
"I know which one I'm hoping it lands on"

**

* * *

A/N: **** I don't own anything…**

**Hey**** everyone, I'm not going to do this story for a long time till like I finish one of my other ones, so please review it if you like it and I'll be sure to get writing on it.**

**Thanks :D**

**XxHeatFirePassion**


End file.
